Kamen Rider Battler
by Jasque Uchiha
Summary: Battler foi expulso do Comando Lúcifer. Para conquistar sua liberdade e a das pessoas que ele gosta, a única alternativa é lutar contra o terrível exército de Dark Master.


Ano de 2012.

Uma batalha intensa acabara de ocorrer naquela praia. Centenas de corpos estendidos no chão, e muito sangue.  
De pé restavam apenas 2: um rapaz e uma garota, ambos com uma espécie de fantasia ou armadura esquisita.

-Muito fácil, né, Battler?

-O que você tá pensativo aí?

-Estive pensando...

Battler tira seu elmo.

--Kamen Rider Battler- Episódio 1.--  
Renascimento.

-Essas pessoas todas... elas lutaram pela sua liberdade...  
-Hahahaha! E olha como terminaram! Os parentes deles devem tar chorando agora, mas e daí?

-Não, não falo disso. Mas lutar pela liberdade... Fico pensando se é uma batalha que se tem chance de vencer. Se nós pudéssemos...  
-Não dá, nós estamos presos a "ele". Tudo que somos é parte do Comando Lúcifer. Mesmo que quiséssemos...

Battler vira seu rosto bruscamente para a garota.

-Pidegon... Você sabe que nem sempre foi assim. Ou será que já esqueceu?

Battler então se aproxima e dá um beijo em Pidgeon, ela fecha os olhos e não reage por um momento.

-Por que fez isso?  
Pergunto ainda calmamente.

-Não faça perguntas que já sabe a resposta. Bom, vamos indo.  
-Êe.Você tá muito estranho, viu.

--  
Do vigésimo andar de um edifício, um rapaz de cabelo loiros, meio grisalhos, e olhos azuis observava a paisagem da cidade pela janela.

-Tráfico de armas, narcótrafico, destruição, guerras... O Comando Lúcifer. Não importa o preço que se pague, poder é tudo nesse mundo.

-A humanidade não presta.

-Lorde Dark Master...

Um servo chega nesse exato momento.

-O que foi agora?  
-O Senhor Battler e a Senhorita Pidgeon já retornaram.

-E então? Como foi?  
-100 de sucesso. Os inimigos eram fracos demais, mal possuiam algo que se possa chamar de arma.

-Então está ótimo. Deixe-me ver...

Dark Master passa pela porta aberta, que dá em um corredor. Logo vê Battler e Pidgeon no maior amasso.

-Cof cof...  
-Ah! Mil perdões Mestre!-se justifica Battler.

-Seus modos estão péssimos...(diz um pouco irritado) E eu não sou simplesmente seu mestre, você sabe disso.  
-Ah, poisé. Lorde Dark Master, a missão foi concluída com êxito.

-Já sei disso, mas não é motivo para comemorar. A nossa sociedade ideal ainda tem muito pela frente até que se concretize. Não podemos comemorar antes do tempo.  
-Não vai acontecer de novo.

-É só isso. Fizeram um bom trabalho, dispensados.

Dark Master se retira do corredor para a sua sala.

-Hahahaha. Tive que me segurar pra não rir.-Pidgeon zoava o Battler constrangido.  
-E você nem fala nada né?

-Monstro Midokame.  
-Sim, lorde Dark Master. A que me chamou?

-Há uma coisa me incomodando... Preciso que me faça um favor.  
-Tudo o que desejar.

Midokame faz uma reverência a Dark Master e se retira após ouvir sua missão. Midokame era um monstro semelhante a uma tartaruga humanóide.

--  
Na área montanhosa...

-Renda-se! Não tem mais para onde fugir.

-arf...arf... Henshin! Battler!

Battler se transforma para enfrentar seu inimigo. Mas logo se vê cercado por dezenas, não centenas de inimigos. Era uma emboscada.

-Por que? Por que vocês me atacam? Eu também sou do Comando Lúcifer!

-Hahahahaha. Você sabe muito bem. Acha que o lorde Dark Master não escutou aquela baboseira sobre liberdade?  
-Mas eu... a minha missão...

-Nós,servos de Dark Master, somos monitorados o tempo todo. E você sabe que a menor suspeita de traição deve ser punida. É uma das nossas principais leis.  
-Não entendo...

Os soldados se aproximam mais, sobrando pouco espaço para Battler se mover. Se é que ele se moveria, pois ainda estava atônito com o que acabara de ouvir.

-Eu sempre servi meu senhor com lealdade superior a de todos. Não posso acreditar no que diz. É MENTIRA!

Battler derruba uns 6 soldados com alguns golpes. Mas são muitos, e logo a situação volta a complicar.

-Afastem-se. Eu acabo com o miserável.  
-Heh! Tente!

-Uahhhhh!  
MidoKame, o monstro tartaruga, acumula energia em sua boca aberta e logo atira um raio enorme, causando uma enorme explosão.

-Yahhhh!  
Battler, sem alternativas, avança contra o inimigo.

-MALDITOOOOOOO! Hã?!  
Num sobressalto Battler se vê em um lugar desconhecido. Estava deitado em uma cama em um lugar com iluminação bastante precária. Olha em seu peito e vê enormes curativos, e seu braço esquerdo parecia quebrado, fora lesões nas pernas também.

-Que estranho, sinto algo tão diferente...

-É que você não tem mais isso aqui.

Um velhinho se aproxima trazendo uma mesa com uma refeição. Ele falava de um objeto minusculo que carregava na mão.

-Filhadamãe! O que quer comigo?

-Calma, calma, meu rapaz. Eu não vou te atacar, como aqueles lá.

-Eu... estou fora né...

-Ah então as lembranças ainda permaneceram, isso é bom. Olha, como dizia. Esse micro-mecanismo que parece uma pequena antena estava em seu cérebro. Antes que reclame de eu ter retirado, se não tivesse feito talvez você sequer sobrevivesse.  
-Não, eu que agradeço. Essa coisa me fazia incapaz de ser livre. Essa coisa foi o começo de tudo... Acho que meu próprio organismo estava começando a rejeitar, o que eu me transformei.

--  
Battler agora tinha lembranças de quando entrou para o Comando Lúcifer.  
Era de tarde, e o estudante Mamoru Ishizuki voltava para casa. Mas havia algo de diferente, a porta de seu apartamento no primeiro estava aberta.

Cautelosamente ele se aproxima da entrada. Um vulto sai rapidamente de dentro, seguido de outros 2. Mamoru os segue até fora do edifício.

-Ah, é você. Estávamos a sua espera. Battler.  
Eles começam a lutar enquanto falavam.

-O que?Barter? Eu não sou esse aí... é festa a fantasia?  
-Hahahaha.- o sujeito fantasiado exatamente como os outros 2 aponta para o alto do edifício.

-Sakako!  
Era sua namorada, Sakako Tamura, feita de refém,amordaçada e amarrada, por mais um sujeito fantasiado. Agora eram quatro.

-Isso, agora acalme-se. Nós temos uma proposta irrecusável. A não ser é claro que você queira que a moça ali dê 1 passo a frente.

Mamoru ainda estava em pose de luta, mas logo cede e cai no chão de joelhos.

-Façam o que quiser, mas não envolvam ela. Eu imploro.

-Amarrem-no! Tragam a garota também. Vamos!

--  
-A partir de hoje vocês são meus filhos, filhos de Dark Master. Battler.

-Sim!  
Mamoru faz uma reverência.  
-E Pidgeon.  
Sakako também faz a reverência, calada.

Dark Master pensava: Hahahaha, um dispositivo que pode controlar a mente humana.  
Com isso poderei criar muitos super soldados para o Comando Lúcifer.  
E também poderei escolher aqueles com melhor condição física. Meus soldados...

-...kaizou ningen(meta-humanos). Já houveram muitos como você.  
O velhinho estende a mão para Battler.

-Lute.

-... O que você tá falando? Nem sei seu nome, seu velho!

-Me chame de Mashirito então. Você deve impedir que o Comando Lúcifer continue com suas maldades.

-Tá brincando né Mashiriri? Esqueceu? Eu fui um deles, eu que cometia as maiores maldades.

-Sim, mas mesmo depois de tudo você não perdeu o lado humano. Seu lado humano que buscou a liberdade. A coragem que saiu de dentro de seu coração.

-Lado humano! Essa porcaria que quase acabou com minha vida? Ah, muito obrigado lado humano! Ai.

-A decisão é sua. Não posso mais mantê-lo aqui, então devemos nos despedir agora.

-Tchau, fui.

Battler se levanta como se nem estivesse machucado e logo ia saindo, quando Mashirito o chama.

-Mamoru, ou melhor Battler. Ali fora há um presente para você.

-Presente?

Já na porta, Battler olha para fora e vê. Era uma moto negra.

-Dark Hopper... Valeu velhote! Desculpe pela forma que eu falei, é que...

-Hahahaha. Tudo bem. Agora vá. Boa sorte no seu caminho, Kamen Rider Battler.

-Kamen Rider Battler... Gostei! Falou!

Battler deixa o local montado em sua moto Dark Hopper. Esse é apenas o começo das aventuras de nosso herói.  
Que desafios terá pela frente? Qual lado ele escolherá? Justiça ou o Mal? Descobriremos nos próximos episódios!


End file.
